The Closet Predicament
by DelaneySmoke
Summary: It all started in Potions. Hermione gets detention with the help of Draco and they are forced work together. But what happens when they are locked in a closet and the have to kiss to get out. Plus, what do the Weasley twin have to do with any of this?


It all started in Potions. Hermione gets detention with the help of Draco and they are forced work together. But what happens when they are locked in a closet and the have to kiss to get out. Plus, what do the Weasley twin have to do with any of this?

*Disclaimer- No matter how much I wish upon a star, I will never be J. K. Rowling and I will never own Harry Potter *sigh*

The Closet Predicament

It all started in Potions. Professor Snape seemed very interested in taking points from Gryffindor today, but I, Hermione Granger, was all too focused on my potion. It was nearly complete and nothing had gone wrong and I was quite proud of myself. Snape hadn't yelled at me nor taken any points because of me. Of course they were mostly from Harry, Ron, and Neville, but I was perfectly content. Smiling, I measured out the last ingredient, bouncing spider juice, over my potion. I knew the rules however and measuring over your cauldron is a very bad mistake. I knew my slip-up as soon as Draco Malfoy's side connected with my elbow and more of the slimy juice was dumped in than was marked. The potion began to bubble, attracting attention of both the professor and the students then, in an antagonizing, slow process, I watched in sheer horror as my cauldron melted away leaving a horrible mess of a lumpy grey liquid. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the eruption.

"MISS GRANGER! YOU KNOW THE RULES! DETENTION WITH ME TONIGHT AND A HALF FOOT ESSAY ON THE RULES OF POTION MAKING DUE THIS FRIDAY!" I was bewildered that he wanted an essay, but I sighed nonetheless and nodded; I was not going to argue.

"GET BACK TO WORK ALL OF YOU!" With a flick of his wand, my puddle of goo disappeared and I sat down, distraught, to start my essay.

It was only later that I realized that the accident was much worse. When I walked into the stale dungeons, the greasy-haired professor had another student with him. He was the very one who I thought deserved half of my blame. When I had spilled the juice, I noticed he seemed almost smug about it.

I scowled at Malfoy who returned it with a smirk. Why did he seem so pleased, so happy? I was practically dying inside; this was my first detention since first year! I deepened my frown and turned to Snape.

"Miss Granger, as you can see, Mr. Malfoy has also earned himself detention with me tonight and you will be doing cleaning together. I have cleaning supplies here," He gestured to a pile of muggle house supplies, "so you will bring these with you. The things you will be cleaning are all the supply closets on the third floor. Get to work immediately, I expect no complaints." With a swish of his robes, he disappeared into his office.

"Well that's a lot of work," I said aloud. I turned to Malfoy who just shrugged and slid over to gather the cleaning things. I followed his lead and picked up my share of materials and trailed after him to the third floor.

We found each closet the same as the last; dusty, dirty and filled with cobwebs. They often had boxes that were magically sealed, so we let them be and put them back when we were finished. I was surprised because I had expected Malfoy to just sit back and let me do the work, but he worked alongside me without throwing any complaints or rude comments about me and my looks. I worked hard, scrubbing the grime from the floors barely talking. It was only when we had a few dusty rooms left that I finally spoke up.

"Anything you want to say about class today, Malfoy?" He was already looking at me, which I found very uncomfortable, so he needn't look up. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look I couldn't recognize. He was suddenly making me more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Depends, what do you _want_ me to say?" He flashed me a quick smirk and bent down again to work, still grinning. I glared at the back of his head as though I wished it would catch fire and send him screaming down the hall. I decided to take a risk.

"Did you, or did you not purposely bump my arm in Potions?" I bit my lip. He turned and faked a hurt look.

"How could you _ever_ think I would do such a thing?"

"You did, didn't you?" My voice had suddenly risen, becoming higher.

"Have some fun Granger, come on we have only got this last storeroom to do." He picked up his bucket and retreated into the shadows of the room. Still scowling, I followed him again. Luckily, we had a lantern because our wands were confiscated, and once it was lit, light once again filled the room. I turned to Malfoy again, determined to finish the conversation he felt so intent on not participating in.

"Malfoy, why would you…" I was suddenly cut off, not by Malfoy, but by the door slamming shut. I let out a squeak and rushed to the door again. Locked.

"Oh my God," I was locked in a store room with Malfoy! Malfoy just looked at me with an amused face.

"Are you going to help?"

"If you can't get it, how will me doing it change anything?"

"Just try." He just shrugged and walked to the door. I watched, nervously, as went to try the handle. He reached for it when two voices came from outside of the room.

"Oi! Who's in there?" and "Was that you Hermione?" I recognized the voices immediately. It was the trickster twins. Fred and George Weasley.

"Get us out of here!" I yelled to the door.

"Us?"

"Is there someone in there too?"

"With you?"

I bit my lip with worry. "Um, yeah. Malfoy." A pause of silence.

"Oh no,"

"That's not good."

"Not at all"

"You see Hermione, this closet is very special,"

"It's a Valentine's day surprise for all the little lovers out there,"

"And when you get trapped with someone else,"

"You have to kiss them,"

"On the lips!"

I took a sharp breath and turned to Malfoy. He just shrugged, "Looks like we gotta kiss if we want out."

My jaw dropped open. "What do you mean we have to kiss? I can't kiss you!"

Malfoy smirked, "What? Afraid you fall madly in love with me?"

In fact, I was afraid. I was terrified that after one kiss I would never be able to get him out of my mind, not only the side glances I give him every once in a while. Yes, I admit it. I'm attracted to him, but that doesn't mean I have to kiss him!

My mouth betrayed my thoughts with one word. "Ok,"

Then it was happening. I leaned forward a bit, letting my eyes flutter shut. And then, we touched. It was a gentle thing. His lips grazed mine softly before settling over them in an embrace of our mouths. I felt his arms go around my waist and my hands reached up to his neck, pulling his lips closer to mine. My mind shut down; I was only feeling the warm touches, the subtle moves, the close embrace. His tongue reached out and I let him inch closer to me, enjoying every moment. We pulled apart, my eyes opening to his.

"Hermione." He whispered it, almost afraid to say anything else.

"Draco," I sighed the name in pleasure. His name on my lips felt right, perfect.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked, my body tensing up as I waited for his answer. I almost waited for the denial. He nodded, a small smile creeping on his face. I sighed again, the apprehension leaving my body. I smiled at him before opening the door and slipping out, leaving the twins looking after me as I walked.

"I believe you owe us something Mr. Malfoy." Two voices sounded together.

"Yeah, yeah." Draco fumbled around in his pocket before revealing a few large coins. He dropped them into the outstretched hand before turning to leave.

"Not so fast,"

"You still owe us more,"

"Our dear Hermione,"

"Kissed you longer,"

"There for you owe us,"

"At least a galleon further."

"Fine," Draco grumbled. He pulled out the change and handed it to the twins. "But remember your side of the deal, don't you dare say anything to anyone."

"We won't forget." They replied together.

Well? How was it? Do you like it? Huh, huh, huh? Haha… Anyway, remember to REVIEW! You don't have to be a member to review! Hope you enjoyed the story!

Ciao,

DelaneySmoke


End file.
